Vehicle-mounted tires during operation undergo considerable variation in tire properties such as braking stiffness, peak grip, and force-slip curve shape. Such variations may affect the performance of certain vehicle control systems such anti-lock braking systems. It is accordingly a desired objective to mitigate the effect of tire characteristic variability on such control systems and avoid degradation in performance.